1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of well drilling accessories, and more particularly to a sand recovery unit for a well drilling hole.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,923; 5,062,484; 4,127,173; 4,046,198; 4,018,283; and 4,018,282 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse well drilling accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sand recovery unit for a well drilling hole.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sand recovery unit and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.